


Fluff and future

by Oh_hey_its_me



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_hey_its_me/pseuds/Oh_hey_its_me
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya question each other about past and future while being cuddly dovey. Probably this is too short for a fic. Straightly self indulgent fic. May contain subtle marriage proposal.





	Fluff and future

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution for my ultimate OTP, Shizaya! Just fluff, I got carried away writing I totally forgot what I actually want to write. 
> 
> I really love Izaya's quote about how the past is your god, it's quite a shame I didn't include it here.
> 
> My unadulterated fantasy, i add some more words while feeling hungry.
> 
> Please tell me what you think about it, i want to do better!

They were cuddling together on the couch, it's too cramped for two grown ups lying together on one another, but they seem to know how to make it work, piecing themselves together perfectly like a matching key and lock.

It's such a far place they've arrived, once upon a time ago, they can't even stand breathing the same air, now it's like they can't keep on living without sharing the same breath.

"You know, I don't think the past are worthy of revisiting..."

Izaya broke up the silence while touching his boyfriend's fingertips mindlessly.

The brunet always marvelled the feelings of those calloused tips against his skin, it reminds him of how raw Shizuo is, pure honesty, rough on the edges, through and through, very human inside, everything he ever wanted.

"What about it?"

Shizuo gruffed while burrowing his face over those silky dark locks. When Shizuo changed his mind about how he feels towards the flea, _his flea_, one of the thing he obsessed the most with Izaya is the smell.

The flea smells so good, he can't even remember why he ever thought Izaya stunk. He take any of chances he can just to take a sniff of Izaya. Any part of him. But the smell of their shared shampoo, truly calm his nerves. It brings him the peace he craved so much all of this time.

"Which one do you believe in more, the future or the past?"

Izaya turns his head around to face Shizuo, and Shizuo's lips kissed Izaya's forehead instead of his hair. Shizuo wouldn't even complain, any part of Izaya that he could kiss, he appreciated them all. He could even kiss just traces of Izaya in a room, he would still feel very grateful.

He had done it before, anyway, all those time he missed Izaya a lot, when Izaya need to be somewhere else other than his arms. How much he obsessed with the other man, like a bottomless cup. He keep pouring more but it could never be enough. He kissed Izaya's pillow, clothes, his photos, the post-it-notes Izaya always left all around their home.

"The future can't exist without the past, but I believe in the future more," his voice was mumbled against the softness of Izaya's skin.

He doesn't even want to think about it that much, the most important time for him is now, right where Izaya is, being held tightly, safely with him.

"Shizu-chan really an idealistic optimist, don't you? You have very hopeful view towards something that you can't even prove," the smaller man snickered, but his eyes hold a true amusement for the answer he just heard.

How he loved this man for being so hopeful. It make him believe that he could achieve anything, as long as Shizuo is with him.

"You don't believe in future?"

The blond frowns, but his eyes are still soft and warm, it makes Izaya thinks it's really such a blessing that they can always banter about every little thing.

There's no limit to their interactions, all of those old time that he thought they can never have understanding about their differences, turns out they have so much similarities, they can share anything.

Shizuo always can keep him engaged, no matter what he does, it will always an indulgence for Izaya.

"Do you make empty promises, Shizu-chan?"

Izaya's grin gets wider, while Shizuo know that means his sneaky sweetheart was up to no good, he can't help himself to smile back. Oh how he adore this little freak of nature so much.

"I can always whisper sweet nothings to you all day long," and this is true, because Shizuo use his most seductive voice, lowering his gaze gently, enough to make the other man's cheeks tinted soft pink.

Izaya was enchanted. He was always weak for Shizuo's charms, even if the blond doesn't try to. So if Shizuo does put on some little spell on him, he was totally floored, like he was never charmed by anyone before.

"I want to talk about how you shaped my past... And probably how you will shape my future," Izaya grumbled, turning his face back towards their fingers, softly brushing Shizuo's left ring finger.

All of his incoming brilliant speech of past, future philosophies and theories was ditched to obsolete just like that. Why do he even try with this monster.

His favourite monster, always surpassed his expectations, always so human, always brings him down from his god pedestal, rendered him into nothing but human.

He bring the blond's hand toward his lips.

"Shizuo, will you make me to be a part of the Heiwajima family?"

While the voice was soft, he didn't stutter. Izaya didn't stutter and he knows that Shizuo could hear him clearly, he wouldn't need to repeat his confession.

But he was hiding his face with the back of Shizuo's hand, and Shizuo can feel the warmth of Izaya's face on his hand, he can see the rosy color adorned his lover's neck and ears.

He wraps his right hand tighter around Izaya's waist and adjust himself so he could sit straight. He gently removes his clutched hand from Izaya's face so he can push those shoulders, making Izaya properly face him.

He can see right through Izaya, crystal clear, as clear as the voice that doesn't even have any shred of hesitation into wanting to spend the rest of his life with him.

Izaya's body does turn to him, but his eyes were still looking down, like everything else are very interesting except his mocha eyes.

And Shizuo know that wasn't the truth, because Izaya could watch his eyes for hours. They would stare into each other's eyes, drowning the world into oblivion, like nothing ever exist except both of them.

Shizuo chuckled at the sight of his blushing lover. The sound of it brings back those ruby eyes upon Shizuo's own.

The uncertainty in them breaks Shizuo's own heart a little. How could he ever doubt, all of this time, all that he ever wanted, just to spend all of his life with nobody else but Izaya Orihara.

"If I promise a future with you, will you believe in them more than the past?"

He gives the brunet the gentlest expression he could muster. He knows how brittle Izaya's heart is.

And for him to always lay out his vulnerabilities in front of Shizuo, he wanted Izaya to know, he could give as much as Izaya give himself to Shizuo, and even much more. He wanted to be his, worship him like a god he always claimed to be.

Shizuo reached out for that pristine pale hand and trail kisses around them.  
Izaya seem to forgotten how to breath, untill Shizuo share his own breath with him.

Even in his unresponsive state, he welcomed Shizuo's tongue inside of his mouth, sealing the unknown deal towards the future.


End file.
